My Own Worst Enemy
by Fairytailanimefan
Summary: Songfic based on My Own Worst Enemy by Lit. Galu
1. Chapter 1

Gajeel woke one morning with the worst hangover in the history of mankind.

He was completely clothed, on the couch, and the smoke alarm was screaming at him. He noticed a cigarette burning on the glass coffee table next to him and he put it out with a muttered curse. A few moments later, the alarm stopped and his aching brain thanked him.

Speaking of his brain... Gajeel had no idea what was going on. His memory was really fuzzy. The only thing on his mind was how dry his mouth felt and how much he needed to take a piss.

Gajeel relieved himself and, after washing his hands, began to chug water directly from the bathroom tap. He stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and set off to see if Lucy had made breakfast. He got into the kitchen and paused when he saw she wasn't up yet. Gajeel glanced at the clock and saw it was nearing noon, meaning his blonde girlfriend would have definitely been up. And she definitely would have woken him for breakfast. After searching the entire house, he came to the conclusion that Lucy wasn't there.

And to be frank, that worried the hell out of him.

He sat on the couch where he had woken and tried to remember what he did. His brow furrowed as his memory began to return.

Gajeel remembered that the door was locked and that he had forgotten his keys, and with a glance at the living room window he confirmed that he did, in fact, come in through the window last night. It was broken, and the curtains around it were wavering slightly from the breeze. He winced, seeing that he drunkenly parked his car in the yard in lieu of using the driveway.

"Who the hell even let me drive home like that." he muttered, rubbing his throbbing temples. Oh yeah, probably his even more idiotic friends, Natsu and Gray. He suddenly remembered something else.

He wished he hadn't remembered this part.

Lucy had woken up when he came home, pretty frightened he guessed because she was holding a lamp defensively after he smashed the window in and jumped through it. That was gonna be a _bitch_ to replace. And when she saw how drunk he was and what he had done to the window, she was _pissed_. He should have been expecting her anger, because he had been out drinking every night for the past two weeks. After getting laid off he was taking it pretty rough.

"Gajeel," she had seethed, lowering the lamp, "what the hell do you think you're doing?!" In his memory, she was royally pissed off, and he vaguely remembered a fight afterwards. Gajeel had the inkling he tossed around a few words he shouldn't have. He knew she threw something at him, and he remembered her storming off. He grabbed for his phone and saw that he had a few missed calls from Gray and Natsu, but those could wait.

Gajeel called Lucy immediately needing to know what had happened.

"Hello, you've reached the personal number for Lucy Heartfilia!" her voice chirped tinnily through his phone's speaker. "I can't come to the phone right now, but please leave a message after the-" he hung up and dialed again. Her voicemail came up immediately once again, so he decided to leave her a message.

"Lucy, I don't know what happened, but I really need to talk to you. Please tell me," he grunted out, head still pounding with a hangover. "Why my car is in the front fucking yard, and I'm sleeping with my clothes on in the living room. And why I came in through the window. Can we just forget about the shit I said when I was drunk, I really didn't mean it, just please tell me why you're gone." he pleaded, finishing the message and sitting back on the couch. _I really fucked it all up, didn't I,_ Gajeel thought to himself with a groan. He had no idea what had actually went down the night before, but he knew it was his own damn fault.

He was, after all, his own worst enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gajeel…" Gray trailed off, completely wasted at their favorite bar, Fairy Tail.

"What, icicle-pantss." Gajeel slurred, slamming back another whiskey.

"You-you really better beee carefulllll." his friend hiccupped. Natsu was already long gone, sleeping with his head laid down on the bar.

"From wha?" he frowned back at Gray.

"Lushy is pretttttyyyy mad atcha fer always comin here at nights." Gray was nursing a glass of water, trying to stave off the inevitable hangover he would have the next day.

"Shhe - she doesn't get it. She always is good at stuff and never gets fired for nothing." Gajeel grunted, running his finger lazily along the rim of his glass.

"Iron-freak, gettit in yer mind that Lucy iss not gonta be happy when you get home tonight." Gray warned his friend, sipping his water.

"You know, for a stu-stupid ice freaky dude, you sure are sssssmart." Gajeel slammed down (way too many) bills onto the bar counter and stood, reaching for his keys.

"Oi, you jackass. There's no way I'm letting you drive home like this." Laxus, the barkeep for the night, snatched Gajeel's keys from his hand.

"Sparkyyy." Gajeel whined out, trying to get his keys back.

"Gray, Natsu, I'm gonna drive this drunk idiot home. Watch the bar for a few minutes." Laxus said to Gray, and Natsu groaned in response, while Gray merely saluted. Laxus dragged Gajeel out by his ear and tossed him in the passenger side before bringing him home. Laxus parked perfectly in the driveway and brought Gajeel up to the door before turning back around and walking back to the bar.

"Luuuuucy." Gajeel whispered, trying to keep quiet but wanting her to open the door. He couldn't find the keys (which were actually laid on the porch swing by Laxus) and so he moved over to the front window. He peered inside, seeing the empty living room, and then he picked up a rock from the flower plot in front of it. He smashed open the window and clambered through, surprisingly not cutting himself on the glass.

Lucy woke up from the crash and froze as she heard several thuds coming from downstairs. Gajeel wasn't home, and so she picked up the lamp on her nightstand and went to go see who had just broken into her home. She crept through the house silently, hearing muttering and groaning coming from the living room. Her heart leapt into her throat in fear, but she continued on, knowing that she was perfectly capable of taking down whoever it was. Gajeel had trained her in self-defense for this very reason, and she was confident in her ability to knock out a full-grown man with a single kick.

"Luuuuuucyyyyyyyy." Gajeel moaned, stumbling into the coffee table. A few books tumbled off of it, and he accidentally kicked them. When Lucy saw that it was Gajeel who had broken the window, she was royally pissed off.

"Gajeel," she felt her anger begin to grow. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Lucy was livid with her boyfriend. Sure, she could pretend that he wasn't getting piss drunk every night and that he wasn't crawling home in the wee hours of the morning. But when he _smashes the window_ she really had a hard time not chewing him out.

And so she did.

"I wasss jussst comin to apologize for being so drunk." he slurred, stumbling once again.

"You can't be serious." she scoffed. "If you're sorry for being drunk then _maybe you shouldn't go get drunk_!"

"I can't help iiiiit." he sighed. "You jusssst aren'ttt getting it."

"Oh, _I'm_ not getting it?!" she set down the lamp and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jucy Lucy, I love you but yous being a bitch right now."

" _A bitch!_ " she shrieked. "You're calling me a bitch because you broke the fucking living room window! Unbelievable!"

"I sorry about it. I can't find my keys." he shrugged, as if it was alright.

"Who drove you home? Did you drive home like this?!" her body was boiling with anger.

"I dunno." Gajeel's memory was very poor at this moment in time.

"You know what, yes I am being a bitch. I'm being a bitch because this is what I've been dealing with for the past two weeks! Why can't you just talk to me about what you're going through instead of going off and drinking the night away?!"

"Because you don't understand. You a just a pussy rich lady that alwaysss gets what she wants." Gajeel frowned. "You even gots me, I dunno how."

"You're such an asshole!" she yelled, overcome with anger at this point. She picked up a book from the floor and chucked it at his head. Her blind rage caused it to miss its target, and it merely bounced off the wall behind him.

"Oi! I aint a asshole." he slurred. "You just some bitch thatss expecting me to bee mushy and hapsy."

"Well you know what?! If you think I'm such a bitch then I'm going to stay with Erza!" she shouted.

"Good!" he shouted back, stumbling towards her with an accusatory finger.

"Call me when you're done being an ass." Lucy stormed from the room and out the front door, not even bothering to put on real shoes. She was clad only in her pajamas, a pink robe, and matching slippers. Since Gajeel's truck was blocking her car in, she moved it, leaving it on the front lawn and then she sped off towards Erza and Jellal's house. When she reached her friend's door, she rang the doorbell, praying the redhead would answer.

"Lucy?" Erza looked surprised to see her on her front porch at three in the morning. "What's wrong? Why are you here?" before Lucy could even begin to explain, she burst into tears. "Oh, oh my - come inside." and so at three a.m. Lucy cried to Erza in over a cup of tea about what her boyfriend had done and how scared she had been and how angry she was that he wouldn't just _talk to her_.

The next day when Gajeel called, Lucy let it ring. When she received the voicemail, she listened to it immediately and promptly burst into a fresh bout of tears. Erza and Jellal had both left for work, but Lucy didn't have actual work hours, since she was an author who wrote from home.

When Gajeel showed up at the house, Lucy refused to let him inside.

"Please, Lucy, I'm sorry!" Gajeel spoke through the front door. Lucy merely sat on the other side and ignored him.

"Go away!" she shouted after he had been knocking for half an hour.

"No! I'm an asshole, I know, I just really want to talk." Gajeel was desperate, and so when he heard the door unlock he was ecstatic. "Lucy, I-" he started towards her but she pushed him back.

"You have five minutes. I haven't forgiven you." she moved to sit at the kitchen table, and so he sat across from her.

"I'm an idiot." he sighed to her.

"Tell me something I don't know." she scowled.

"I get that you're mad." Gajeel tried again.

"Try _livid._ " her tone was dry.

"Okay just hear me out for a little." he groaned, running his hands through his mussed up hair. "I'm an idiot and an asshole and a complete loser for acting the way I did. I don't remember a lot of it but I really feel like a douchebag because I just _know_ that I said stupid shit. I know I yelled at you and I know I called you some shit that wasn't true because truthfully, I was just mad at myself."

"Why were you mad at yourself?" Lucy was curious as to where he was going with this.

"Because I'm too much of a wuss to actually talk to you about important stuff." he snorted. "I go and get drunk with Natsu and Gray because I feel like such a disappointment. You're like, this super successful author and a total babe and you're dating me. I'm just a stupid mechanic that's out of a job. I bring nothing to the table and I feel like shit about it."

"And you broke the window." she mentioned.

"Yeah, and I broke the window." he sighed.

"I haven't forgiven you."

"I didn't think you would."

"You're fixing the window."

"Of course." Gajeel nodded.

"I'm still mad at you for calling me a pussy rich lady."

"I called you that?!" he felt awful.

"And a bitch."

"Shit." he muttered. "I am so, so, so, so-"

"Yeah, you're sorry." she sniffed. "And your sorry ass is gonna be sleeping on the couch for a _month_. I expect you to grovel at my feet every morning."

"Of course." he nodded.

"And you can't drink for at least another two weeks."

"Yeah, I expected that."

"And you have to either get a job or start doing more chores. Cooking, cleaning, and all that other stuff I've been doing."

"I expected nothing less."

"And then maybe, _maybe_ I'll consider forgiving you if you can make it up to me." and so Gajeel took that to be a challenge. For a week he made her breakast in bed, he gave her a foot massage morning, noon, night, and he replaced the window in record time. He organized her bookshelves (yes, plural), took her shopping (he got hired at an equipment manufacturing company on third shift so his day was spent sleeping and grovelling) with his new great paycheck, and when he was done with all that he worshipped her body (if you know what I mean).

"How good am I doing at making it up to you?" Gajeel asked one morning after serving her heart shaped french toast.

"I think you're forgiven." she smiled at him.

"Oh thank Mavis." he breathed, grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. "I'm not touching alcohol for the rest of my life."

"I expected nothing less." Lucy joked with a giggle.


End file.
